<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendants 2 Rewritten by MultiFandomWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606020">Descendants 2 Rewritten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch'>MultiFandomWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Rewritten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Descendants Au, Descendants Genderbend, Evan/Evie was a horrible friend in the beginning, F/F, F/M, It's true and we should all say it, M/M, Sexism plot is weird, The second generation's genders are flipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomWitch/pseuds/MultiFandomWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pressure to be perfect gets to be too much for Mal, he returns to the Isle of the Lost. He discovers that Uma, the son of Ursula, has taken over as king and that his gang is finalizing plans to bring down the barrier. Meanwhile, Beth and Carly face difficulties with their relationship. Will they be able to fix things between them? Or will their short-lived love story crumble to pieces?</p><p>This is just like the other story, only this time it's the second movie. Will probably make more sense if you read the other one first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziz/Jay (Disney), Ben/Carlos de Vil, Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook, Li Lonnie/Mal, Pre-Li Lonnie/Mal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Descendants Rewritten [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983922">Descendants 2 - Ways to Be Wicked, Wild and Weird**</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722">EpicKiya722</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal, Evan, Jay, and Carly stood around a cauldron full of bubbling liquid, surrounded by fog. The room was dark, the only light coming from beneath the cauldron and from Mal’s glowing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Wicked ways beneath our skin,” Mal enchanted, smirking. “Let all who taste it now join in,” He cackled and suddenly, all four teenagers were pouring apples into the cauldron. They began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>“We got all the ways to be</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>C'mon hey hey hey hey hey</p><p>Hey hey hey hey (haha)</p><p>Hey hey hey hey hey”</p><p> </p><p>Mal stood at the lockers, spray-painting “long live evil” across the lockers in bright purples and greens. He turned around, smirking, and sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Crashin' the party, guess they lost my invention</p><p>Friendly reminder got my own kinda persuasion”</p><p> </p><p>The purple-haired boy handed an apple to Jake, pressing a paint can into the other boy’s hand as he took a bite. Carly walked past a group of teenagers at their lockers, handing them all apples as she sang.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior</p><p>Happily ever after with a little flavor”</p><p> </p><p>She wrapped an arm around Mal’s waist as her friend put his arm across her shoulders. Jay was on the tourney field, kicking apples at the band.</p><p> </p><p>“Bad to the bone, with even worse intentions</p><p>We're gonna steal the show, and leave 'em all defenseless”</p><p> </p><p>An apple landed in Dom’s trumpet and Jay ran off, cackling. Evan stalked between the desks in Fairy Godmother’s classroom, placing an apple on the fae woman’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“A fairy tale life can be oh-so overrated</p><p>So raise your voices and let's get it activated”</p><p> </p><p>Evil Queen’s son smirked as Fairy Godmother bit into the apple. All four villain kids began to sing together again.</p><p> </p><p>“Long live havin' some fun</p><p>We take what we want</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>Apple, apple dip, dip</p><p>Wanna try it?</p><p>Tick, tick</p><p>Take a bite, c'mon, be bold</p><p>Change the way the story's told”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sat on the counter in the cafeteria, handing out candied apples to his classmates.</p><p> </p><p>“This time the dark is finally getting your attention”</p><p> </p><p>He watched carefully as Lonnie took a bite of the candied apple that Maleficent’s son had just given him. Evan stood at the podium next to Fairy Godmother’s desk, watching the chaos. Fairy Godmother wrote on the board as the students threw papers up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“We're wicked by the book, and class is back in session”</p><p> </p><p>He listed up a textbook, quickly slamming it back down onto the podium. Jay stood with the tourney team and cheerleaders, almost all of them already affected.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it, steal it</p><p>Gotta beat 'em to the treasure”</p><p> </p><p>She walked up to Azia, handing the other girl an apple as smirking as the Arabic girl took a bite. Carly walked up to Beth’s parents, handing them both apples as they began to question what was happening.</p><p> </p><p>“A right of passage”</p><p> </p><p>The others' voices joined Carly’s, singing together once again.</p><p> </p><p>“bad just doesn't get much better</p><p>Long live havin' some fun</p><p>We take what we want</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked”</p><p> </p><p>Mal replaced the Auradonian flag with a new one, displaying the design he had once painted onto walls on the Isle and on his locker in Auradon.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother always knows best”</p><p> </p><p>Evan stood, still at the podium, flicking through the textbook.</p><p> </p><p>“Show her, pass every test”</p><p> </p><p>Carly leaned against the lockers, headphones on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hear her voice in my head”</p><p> </p><p>Jay stood on a table with Azia, singing as she jumped off and joined her friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Evil is the only</p><p>Real way to live”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them watched the chaos unfold as people bobbed for apples in the fountain and spray painted various items and walls around campus. </p><p> </p><p>“We got all the ways to be</p><p>Hey hey hey hey</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>Let's go</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>Hey hey hey hey</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>(Ye-ah)”</p><p> </p><p>Jay, Mal, and Evan looked at Carly, astonished, as she belted out a high note.</p><p> </p><p>“Long live havin' some fun (havin' some fun)</p><p>We take what we want</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>With us evil lives on (evil lives on)</p><p>The right side of wrong</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>Cruel and unusual</p><p>We're taking control</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked</p><p>With us, evil lives on the right side of wrong</p><p>There's so many ways to be wicked”</p><p> </p><p>Mal spray-painted the statue of Former King Beast, changing it from bronze to lime green and dark purple.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, hey</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>W-i-c-k-e-d</p><p>We got all the ways to be</p><p>So many ways to be wicked”</p><p> </p><p>Carly kissed an apple as they finished their song, throwing it out into the crowd and straight into a confused Beth’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal,” A voice called, and the purple-haired fae looked around for whoever was calling him. It sounded like Evan, but the other VKs didn’t seem to hear it. “Mal!” He sat up in bed, now awake. Mal looked at Evan, who was standing over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” The blue-haired boy said, exasperated. “We’re late to class, you need to hurry,” He pulled his best friend out of bed and Mal brushed his annoyingly blond hair out of his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just had the strangest dream-” Mal tried to explain, but Evan wasn’t having it.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me all about it when we <em> aren’t late to class! </em> Come on!” Mal nodded at his words, quickly getting dressed.</p><p> </p><p>It could wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reporters and Fittings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carly gets hounded by reporters; Evan isn't being a great friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Evie/Evan, but I hate that her/his contribution to Mal's mental breakdown is never acknowledged. She/he was not being a good friend, and that should be pointed out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Carly! Carly!” A group of reporters yelled, cornering the girl against the Beast statue. She looked around at the brightly flashing cameras, disoriented. The villain kid cursed her new style. Dressing like an Auradonian to keep up the “Queen’s Girlfriend” image had seemed like a good idea, but the spindly heels that Evan had put her in offered very little stability and made running difficult. And she missed her gloves, but that wasn’t very relevant at the moment. “Carly!” Right, the reporters. </p><p> </p><p>“Carly, please, over here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only three days until the Royal Cotillion!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?” <em> Okay, rude </em>. Beth headed in their direction, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel to be the most envied girl in Auradon?” <em> Annoyed that people just want Beth for her title, really </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Maleficent still a lizard?” Beth finally stepped in, eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” She called out, weaving between reporters. “Alright, excuse me,” The young queen made it to Carly’s side and wrapped an arm around her waist. “We will let you know if and when that particular situation, uh, changes,”</p><p> </p><p>“Queen Bethany!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever think you’d be with a villain kid?” <em> Tactless </em>, Carly thought.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re done here,” Beth said into the microphone being thrust into her face, chucking dangerously. The two girls turned to each other as Fairy Godmother stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Fairy Godmother said, smiling politely. “This is still a school, so if you’re here, you’re either skipping or trespassing,” The reporters all protested, but Fairy Godmother shooed them all away, Beth and Carly thanking them and Fairy Godmother as they went. “Carly, Beth,” The fae woman acknowledged with a short nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Fairy Godmother,” The couple said in unison as she walked off. They turned back to each other and Carly let out a breath that she’d been holding. Beth laughed a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t pay any attention to them,” Beth reassured her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot easier said than done, isn’t it?” The monochrome girl chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” The young queen suddenly realized how little time they had spent together recently, given all her duties. “We should do something. Go somewhere. Get away,” Carly hummed in agreement. “What-” She cut herself off by checking her watch. “I have a council meeting. I’m so late!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay,” Carly said, her smile a bit forced.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do it… sometime,” Beth leaned in to kiss Carly on the cheek, but Evan pulled the villain kid away.</p><p> </p><p>“If we don’t do a fitting right now, you’ll be dancing at cotillion in your bathrobe,” The blue-haired boy told his sister seriously. He gave Beth a small smile before turning his attention back to Carly. “Let’s go,”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye, Beth,” Carly said regretfully, and the queen returned her goodbye. As her girlfriend was dragged away by Evil Queen’s son, Beth was once again bombarded by the reporters that she had honestly thought Fairy Godmother had gotten rid of.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I guess I’m going to be even later for the council meeting than I thought. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>In Mal and Evan’s dorm room, Carly was standing with her brother and wearing a blue and yellow dress. Mal, laying on his bed, stared at Cruella de Vil’s daughter, weirded out by seeing her in colors other than red, black, and white for the first time since… ever, really. Carly gasped as Evan tightened the dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Evan?” She said questioningly. “I can’t really breathe?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can breathe <em> after </em> cotillion,” He told his sister, continuing to adjust the dress. Mal, personally, thought Evan was being a <em> bit </em> dismissive. After all, oxygen <em> was </em> necessary for, you know, survival.</p><p> </p><p>“Doubt it,” Carly scoffed, clearly uncomfortable. “I have a ton of obligations directly after it, and I can’t remember what any of them are,” Evan continued to adjust the dress, clearly not listening to what Carly was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Impeccable,” He muttered, and Mal looked at the queen’s girlfriend with sympathy. Glancing to the side, he caught sight of his leather jacket, which he had retired for more… Auradonian clothing. As the newly-dubbed “Hero of Auradon”, he couldn’t be seen looking like a <em> villain </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Evan?” The half-fae called, snapping his best friend out of a dress-induced haze. “Do you ever think about what we’d be doing if we were on the Isle right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s funny,” Evan laughed, clearly not really listening to Mal either. He looked at the television and squealed, grabbing Carly’s arm. “Look who’s on TV!”</p><p> </p><p>“As the royal couple continues their tour of the kingdom,” A reporter narrated over a video of Carly and Beth. “They dined with Agrabah’s royal family!” on screen, Azia quickly handed Carly napkins as the villain kid spilled curry on her lap. “Six months ago, no one thought Queen Bethany and her girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last!” The reporter intoned cheerfully (read: rudely).</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Carly scoffed. “No kidding,”</p><p> </p><p>“Carly must be counting the days until the royal cotillion, where she will finally become a Lady of the Court!” The reporter continued, and Mal gasped, suddenly remembering her upcoming history test. He rushed over to his desk, glancing over to where Evan was enthralled by the news report and Carly was glaring at the floor with her head in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Read it fast, at lightning speed. Remember everything I need,” The half-fae enchanted, eyes glowing green. He began flipping through his history textbook, reading several pages in seconds. Evan marched over disapprovingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Mal’s secret to fitting in, and no one would like it one bit,” Evan sing-songed, and Carly looked at her brother strangely. So what if people didn’t like it? It was Mal’s magic, he had a right to use it!</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> know </em> what I was like before I started using my magic, Evan, I was a complete disaster!” Mal pointed out imploringly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, as your best friend, I believe that <em> this </em> ,” Evan rudely snatched the spellbook from Mal, who protested loudly. “Belongs in the museum with my mirror,” Carly glared at the blue-haired boy for a moment, not believing that he had the <em> right </em> to call himself Mal’s best friend with the way he was acting. “Mm-hm. Put the pout away” <em> He isn’t even pouting! </em> Carly protested mentally. “You know I’m right,” He told Maleficent’s son patronizingly. Carly rolled her eyes, not liking the new Auradonian-Evan.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you ever miss running wild and just… breaking all the rules?” Mal asked, desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Like stealing and lying and fighting?” At Mal’s eager confirmation, Evan continued speaking. “No! Why would we?” He forcefully dragged Mal over to the window. “We’re in Auradon! This is the land of opportunity! We can be whatever we want here,” Evan turned to his best friend. “Let’s leave the past where it belongs,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Evie/Evan, but I hate that her/his contribution to Mal's mental breakdown is never acknowledged. She/he was not being a good friend, and that should be pointed out.</p><p>Edit: I promise, I haven’t abandoned this story, I’ve just been a bit busy with personal issues for the past few weeks. I’m working on the next chapter, and it’ll probably be up in a few days.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fittings and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan does more fittings; Mal and Carly begin to lose it; Chase is heartbroken; Jay is in love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jay and Carly walked together through the hallway, Jay being fawned over by at least half the guys they passed. Carly knew that the school was waiting to see which guy Jay would end up asking to Cotillion, but she had also noticed that her best friend only had eyes for a certain Arabian princess lately. Nearby, even and Mal joined Jake and Lonnie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got an opening for a fitting at three, who wants it?” Evan asked and Lonnie jumped forward, apologizing to Jake. “Perfect. I’ll take you later,” He reassured the fairy godson, who nodded before dragging Mal over to Carly and pulling the Queen’s girlfriend off to the side with him. As the future Lady of the Court, Carly had to have a hand in planning Cotillion, and both of them had been consulting Mal for his artistic eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to keep bugging you two, but the decorating committee needs more answers,” Jake looked at the VKs apologetically. “So, as much as I hate to, um…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bug us?” The friends spoke in unison, and Jake smiled and nodded. Mal glanced at the clock hanging above the lockers before speaking. “Yeah, we’d love to, but we have to get to class,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, just nod if you like it,” Jake told them, stopping them from walking away before swiping through all the options so quickly that they could barely keep up. “Chair swags, entry banner, twinkle lights, napkin design, table bunting, and you still have to pick the party favors,” Carly looked up from the half-fae’s tablet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Jake, I trust your judgment-” Carly was cut off as Jake began listing options.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we can do chains, key charms, pen toppers,” Carly stared at the boy, whose face was starting to turn red from lack of oxygen. “Personally, I kind of love the pen toppers, but, I mean, we could do all three-” Mal’s frustration exploded out of him, his eyes glowing green as he glared at the tablet in Jake’s hands. After a moment, his eyes stopped glowing and the now-blond boy blew out a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I say pen toppers!” He said with clearly fake enthusiasm and Jake smiled at him before looking over at Carly, who nodded her agreement, still concerned about the glowy-eyes thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! You won’t regret it,” Jake’s energetic enthusiasm returned and he marked something down on his tablet. Lonnie and Evan walked over, catching just enough of the conversation to know what it was about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see what your wedding will look like!” Lonnie told Carly, who nodded along in agreement for a moment before realizing what the Asian boy had said and reacting with shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Royal Cotillion is like being engaged to be engaged to be engaged!” Jake told Carly and Evan gasped out an “I knew it!” Mal, seeing that Carly was on the verge of a mental breakdown, left the group in search of Jay. He didn’t know how to help her friend, but his sister might.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone knows it,” Lonnie told Evan, neither noticing Mal’s departure, and Carly started hyperventilating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it!” The monochromatic girl gasped out. “How come nobody told me this? Was nobody going to tell me-” She was cut off by her girlfriend coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Carly,” The Queen said, and the three boys returned her greeting in unison. She smiled at them, slightly creeped out, but when her eyes landed on her girlfriend’s panicked expression, the smile slipped right off. However, before she could ask what was wrong, Jake dragged her off to the side, brandishing his tablet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re almost finished with the special surprise for Carly’s big night,” Jake informed Beth, and she quickly looked down at the picture on Jake’s tablet. He swiped through stained glass windows. “Snow White… Belle… But the one you designed for Carly is my favorite!” The picture showed Beth, decked out in blue and gold, kneeling in front of Carly and holding her hand. Carly was decked out in a dress of full-VK edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make sure her eyes are brown,” She told her friend quietly before turning to the group as they began to walk away. “Um, I’ll see you later,” Beth said to Carly, who nodded and continued on her way to class. The young Queen turned back to Fairy Godmother’s son only to be confronted with small slabs of sample glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which brown should they use?” He asked her, and she took the slabs from him, shuffling through them before finally holding up the last one, a perfect chocolate brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal hadn’t managed to find Jay, mainly because she wasn’t anywhere her brother would think to look. After Carly had been dragged away, Jay had run into the Arabian princess that had been dominating her thoughts for the past several months. The two of them had spent the entire summer together in Agrabah and it had done nothing to help the strange twisting feeling Jay got in her stomach whenever Azia smiled at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even now, as the two Arabian girls sat leaning against a tree together, Jay couldn’t seem to gather the courage required to ask her out. Something about the girl left Jay without the charms that had never failed her before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay looked over at Azia, who had her eyes closed and her face raised to the sun, and knew she was in way over her head as she struggled to so much as tell her that they had practice in half an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dom sat at Evan’s desk as he tailored a cape for Chase’s Cotillion outfit. He was kneeling down, lining it with some kind of fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about peacock feathers?” Princess Charming suggested, and both Evan and Dom rolled their eyes. “I bet nobody’s going to have those at Cotillion,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase,” Evan’s annoyance was audible, but not overpowering. “When I look at you, all I can think is… Queen!” Chase gasped. “And fake fur! Fake fur says it all!” He gestured to the fur that already half-lined the cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Loud and clear,” Dom backed her boyfriend up, turning away from the computer sitting on Evan’s desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amphitheater in five!” Jay called out, leaning into the room and dressed in blue and yellow athletic clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did Coach make </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> captain instead of me?” The blonde complained. “I’m obviously better,” Evan rolled his eyes again. “‘Queen Chase’ though. I do like that. You know who else would like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Audrey,” Chase began to tear up and Evan continued to fix the lining on her cape. Jay leaned into the room again, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chase! Let’s go!” Chase trudged over to her captain, Evan lunging forward to grab the cape off Chase’s shoulders. “Come on,” The door shut behind the girls, and Dom and Evan busted up laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot of there-there,” The two of them sighed in unison, remembering that Chemistry lesson when he had first met Cinderella’s daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s obviously still having some trouble from her breakup with Audrey,” Evan said, hanging the cape and crossing the room to join his girlfriend, who hummed in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing the numbers,” The half-dwarf girl started, changing the subject. “And once we’ve collected from everyone for their Cotillion outfits…” She trailed off, showing Evan her screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” The prince gaped at the numbers. “No wonder people work!” He smiled. “What am I going to do with all this money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think, in a few years, you’ll be able to buy that castle you always wanted,” She placed a hand over the one Evan had resting on the desk. “That way, you won’t need a princess,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t,” Evan placed his other hand over Dom’s and smiled at her. “Because I have you,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, there it is! This is where I start to take ideas from EpicKiya722's story, mainly the situation concerning Mal and Carly.</p><p>I'm not sure if the scene with Jay and Aziz/Azia makes sense to anyone but me; I basically just described how I feel about my fiance, and how tongue-tied I get around her, back when we first got together and even now, sometimes.</p><p>Anyway, I think I'll be posting at least one more chapter this week, if not more. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Trouble in Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lonnie tries to join Swords and Shields; Chase is a jerk; Mal and Carly are stressed; Uma is plotting revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beth walked over to Mal, who was fiddling with a small box in his locker, not noticing her friend coming up behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mal,” She greeted the artificial blond, who jumped and quickly dropped the box into his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beth!” He scolded her, gently hitting her arm. “Don’t do that!” As Mal turned to look at her, Beth caught sight of a certain leather-bound book that was currently residing in his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I thought you donated that to the museum?” The Queen questioned him, pointing at his mother’s spellbook, and he turned around and closed his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that still in there?” Beth tried to say something else, but Mal cut her off. “I have to get to class. I want to keep up my perfect attendance record,” With that, Maleficent’s son turned away from her and headed off, leaving her standing alone by his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fencing swords clashed as the team practiced, students gathered around the ring to watch. Mal, Jake, and Beth watched from a balcony. Beth regretted having to quit the team, but she just didn’t have time to make it to practices on top of all her queenly duties. As Mal watched, however, someone else jumped into the fight, wearing the same uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like they’ve got another member in,” He muttered, watching the newcomer. Before long, it was just the new girl and Jay left in the ring. The duel got heated, and Jay reminded the new girl that it was just practice. As they continued to fight, Jay gave encouraging remarks, complimenting the new girl when she made an impressive move. Before long, Jay’s sword ended up in the new girl’s hand. The Arabic girl’s eyes widened and she kicked out, dislodging the sword from her opponent’s grip and grabbing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lonnie took off his mask and Jay smiled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Lonnie,” She remarked, and the Asian boy smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” He nodded at her. “You should put me on the team,” Jay opened her mouth, seemingly to agree, but Chase stepped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously?” The princess scoffed. “Put him on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Carly questioned. “He’s great!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s next, guys playing tourney?” Chase pulled a book out of seemingly nowhere and began flipping through it. “And have you not read the rulebook? Section 2, Paragraph 3, 11-4. 'A team will be composed of a captain and eight women,'”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you’re down a player,” Lonnie argued. “Since Beth had to leave to do all that Queen stuff,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re down a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chase emphasized, and both of them looked over at Jay, who sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to put you on the team Lonnie,” Jay told him, sounding resigned. “But Coach trusts me. I can’t just throw away the rulebook. Maybe I can find a loophole?” Chase scoffed again and Lonnie turned and stormed out. Jay sighed again. “Alright girls, practice is over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carly sat on her bed, frustrated. She and Beth were meeting up for a picnic with their favorite foods in just a few hours, and she didn’t have anything because she thought it was still Tuesday, not Thursday. Suddenly, Mal came bursting through the door, slamming it in the faces of the paparazzi that had been harassing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woah, easy,” She stood up from the bed, concerned for her friend, but he just snapped at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Easy?! You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every time you open your mouth up to say 'boo'! I mean... not that I could say 'boo' but, you know..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I do,” She reminded him patiently. “Queen’s girlfriend, remember? They’re after me just as much as they’re after you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry, I just-” He cut himself off with a sigh. “Carly, don’t you ever miss screaming at people and just… making them run away from you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking of my mother,” She told him sardonically. “And I was usually on the other end of that, so no, not really,” She shook her head before changing the subject. “Hey, did you bring it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mal reached into his bag, pulling out the same small box from earlier. Before he could hand it over to Carly, however, the door opened slowly, and Chase snuck through. She slowly shut the door and turned around, face falling as she noticed Mal and Carly staring at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi?” Carly greeted, confused, and Chase waved awkwardly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I uh… I just came to use your 3D printer,” The blonde princess pointed at the machine in the middle of the room. “Won’t be a sec,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you get a key to mine and Jay’s room?” Carly questioned, still baffled, and Chase looked in surprise at the key in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I printed it off last time I was here,” Carly stared at her, and Mal’s lips twitched. “You two were sleeping,” Mal snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Chase that’s creepy!” The Queen’s girlfriend continued to stare at Princess Charming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, your printer is so much better than mine! You installed all those hacks and everything runs so much smoother-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need you out,” The white-haired girl said pointing at the door. “Out!” As Chase headed out, Carly called her back. “Leave the key!” She told the blonde, who made a show of placing it on the table and walking out. “I don’t even- anyway, Mal, the potion?” Mal shook himself and opened the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This here will make you tell Beth the truth,” Mal told her, holding up the red gummy for a moment before holding it out for Carly to take. Before she could, however, Dude jumped up and snatched it from his hand, gulping it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad dog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that thing was nasty,” Dude complained, and the two VKs fell silent. “And you? You just need to woman up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You heard him,” Mal told Carly, stunned. “Woman up,” He turned and quickly moved across the room towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you can’t just leave me with him!” Carly protested, but Mal was already out the door. She slowly turned to look at her dog, who was staring back and somehow now </span>
  <em>
    <span>able to talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Something told her this was going to be a long day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the Isle, Uma sat, glaring at the image of his rival on the TV in his mother’s shop. Harriet and Gil sat beside him, Harriet showing the appropriate amount of disgust for Mal and Gil just sitting and choking down yolks like her father. He looked around at his crew for a moment before glaring at the TV and swearing that when he got his chance to rain evil down on Auradon, he would take it!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I didn't include What's My Name because reasons.</p><p>The sexism plot is a bit weird since I switched the younger generation's genders but not the older generation, so stereotypes don't quite match up. Just pretend it makes sense, please. For my sanity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Breaking Up and Running Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carly and Beth break up; Mal reaches his limit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Carly and Beth sat at a table beside the lake, a veritable feast of picnic food in front of them. Despite her earlier doubts, Carly had managed to put together a basket full of Beth’s favorite foods. Sure, she’d had to ask Mal for one more magical favor, but she managed it. She smiled at her girlfriend before reaching for a plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a hot hors d’oeuvre?” The white-haired VK asked, and Beth happily accepted. The young Queen moaned as she tasted it and Carly chuckled. “You like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I more than like it,” Beth grinned. “I double like it,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You flatter me,” Carly grinned, blushing, and Beth continued to smile at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re everything I want, Carly,” The girl flushed brighter. “It means a lot, that you stopped and did all this for me,” Beth leaned forward, crossing her arms and leaning on the table in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you’re my girlfriend, right?” Carly looked down at her hands, flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, especially with all this craziness you’ve been put through,” Carly started to feel guilty. “I’ve missed you. We don’t get much time to just… be us anymore, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s the problem,” The freckled girl muttered under her breath, but Beth heard her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” The young Queen questioned, baffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Carly took a deep breath, remembering what Dude had told her (and how odd had her life gotten that she was taking advice from a dog?) “Beth, what are we doing? Why are we together?” She stood up, pushing her chair back with her legs in the process.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we want to be?” Beth stood was well. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lately, I’ve been having these… thoughts. Doubts,” She cleared her throat. “About us,” Carly sighed. “Are we supposed to be together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is this coming from?” Beth questioned, a bit harshly. She was hurt that Carly was doubting them. “You think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be together?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she not feel the same way about me that I do about her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… Beth, don’t you hear what they say about us? That we’re too different? That we’ll never last?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carly-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because some days I feel like it </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want?” Beth asked, heartbroken. “For us to not be together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We never spend any time together. How can we make this work if we don’t have the time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>it work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you… breaking up with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Beth,” Carly said, resigned, with tears streaking down her face. “I think I am,” With that, the VK turned tail and fled, leaving behind a shattered Queen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal had spent all afternoon fielding offensive questions disguised as polite inquiries, all while trying to appear as the model Auradonian student, and finally, he had reached his breaking point. He stormed into his room, tears streaming down his face, and picked up a small box, stabbing it repeatedly with a pencil. He picked his mother - still a lizard - up out of her terrarium and placed her into the box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't belong here!” Maleficent’s son said to his mother, voice cracking. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” He rode his scooter to the cliff and pulled his spellbook out of his bag. “Noble steed, proud and fair. You shall take me anywhere,” As he enchanted his scooter, his eyes glowed poison green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Praying that the spell would work, he pulled his goggles down over his face and drove off the cliff, flinching as he hit the water. Thankfully, the spell worked, and Mal drove over the water all the way to the Isle. As he reached the magic barrier he gasped, feeling Fairy Godmother’s magic run through his body and draw his own magic out, leaving it outside the barrier as he continued to drive onto the Isle. He looked up at the permanently cloudy sky and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Home sweet home,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay startled, jumping up from where she lay on her bed, as Carly burst through the door. The freckled girl slammed it behind her before leaning against it and sliding down to sit on the ground, sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carly?” The Arabic girl inquired softly, concerned for her best friend, but Carly just shook her head and sobbed harder. “You don’t have to talk, but I’m here if you need to, alright?” Jay sat down beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing Carly to curl into her, crying onto Jay’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal strode confidently through the back alleys of the Isle, making his way to a seemingly innocuous corner. He picked a rock up from the ground, tossing it in the air and catching it again, and throwing it at a sign reading “DANGER: FLYING ROCKS'' in bold letters. When the rock hit the sign, a grate was pulled up to reveal a staircase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal climbed the stairs, going all the way to the top, and entered a hidden apartment. The walls were covered in spray-painted murals of him, Jay, Evan, and Carly and, in the corner of the room (crossed out with red paint) a black and white mural of him, Jay, Uma, and Harriet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mal flopped down on the couch, taking in the space. It hadn’t changed one bit since they had left all those months ago - which made sense, considering how few people knew about the space. The floor was littered with his paint cans, the table held all sorts of mechanical pieces from Carly’s tinkering, Evan’s old makeup sat out on the windowsill, and a poster of Belle and Beast hung from where Jay used to use it for target practice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only missing pieces were the ones who used to frequent the place alongside him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh God, I struggled with this chapter for some reason. I spent five days trying to write it and struggled through some writer's block, so all I had was dialogue and I couldn't write the rest, which is usually what I excel at, so that threw me.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave me some comments, I welcome constructive criticism.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>